


Город стен

by Nelson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson
Summary: Kowloon Walled City — густонаселенное поселение в городе Гонконг. В начале девяностых на территории 2,6 га проживало 50 тысяч человек. Несмотря на ужасные условия, беззаконие и преступность, царившие там, бывшие жители вспоминают Коулун с нежностью.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Мне нравится думать об этой истории, как об оммаже фильму "Счастливы вместе" Вонга Кар Вая (который я отчаянно рекомендую всем посмотреть).
> 
> Все герои являются совершеннолетними.  
> 

_Вонгу Кар Ваю с любовью от автора_

 

Коулун перестал существовать в девяносто четвертом. 

Юншеня я встретил в начале девяносто первого. 

Он пришел в нашу лапшичную, просидел за столом дольше, чем обычно сидели даже наши завсегдатаи. Глазел по сторонам — на обшарпанные стены, на липкую клеенку на столах, на пар, поднимавшийся от кухонных котлов, на колокольчик над дверью, на пластиковые картины, которые я в свое время развесил, пытаясь придать лапшичной хоть немного яркий вид. На меня. Он провожал взглядом каждый мой шаг, каждый мой проход от кухни к столам с полными тарелками лапши в руках. Он смотрел на меня куда дольше, чем это было прилично. Он схватил меня за руку, когда я забирал счет, и спросил, во сколько мы закрываемся. Я ответил, что в десять. В десять я закрывал входную дверь, мыл посуду, котлы, подготавливал овощи на утро, потом мыл пол в зале. Нам повезло, лапшичная была действительно большой. Большой для Коулуна, как я понял это позже. У нас с отцом было даже два раздельных закутка в дальних помещениях за кухней. Почти как настоящие комнаты, только без окон. Мы жили как короли. Отец ложился сразу, как посетители покидали кафе, а я, закончив работу, любил выйти на первую ступеньку у входной двери, закурить сигарету, задрать голову и смотреть на стены, уходящие в черноту, на квадрат ночного неба в перекрестье проводов, которые оплетали Коулун, как жилы мясо. Мало кому тут везло видеть небо от собственной двери, не поднимаясь на крышу. В Коулуне вообще мало кто мог позволить себе видеть небо. Да, мы жили как короли. 

Моя любимая ступенька в тот вечер оказалась занята. На ней кое-как примостившись, опираясь спиной на склизкую стену, спал Юншень. Тогда я не знал его имени и видел его первый раз в жизни. Сейчас я думаю, что это была абсолютная случайность, что он зашел к нам, так далеко от входов в город. Наверное, это и правда была судьба. 

Я сел рядом со спящим и закурил. Над крышами оглушительно проревел заходящий на посадку самолет, и Юншень от этого громкого, но всем привычного звука вдруг проснулся и заозирался по сторонам. Увидел меня. Разулыбался. Мы познакомились, а потом почему-то я позвал его ночевать к себе. Судьба. Места, чтобы бросить матрас, как и лишнего матраса, у меня, конечно, не было, поэтому Юншень спал со мной. Неподвижный и теплый, как будто теплая грелка, которую я иногда брал в постель зимой, вдруг выросла до человеческих размеров. Незадолго до шести утра он исчез. 

Правда, потом стал приходить регулярно. Не всегда оставался ночевать, обычно дожидался, пока я закончу с работой, выкуривал со мной сигарету на крыльце, сжимал мои пальцы резким и жестким движением, а потом растворялся в ночи. 

Я узнал, что он жил в Пекине, в Гуанчжоу, что родом он из какого-то городка, про который я и не слышал. Что в общем и не мудрено, я не ходил в школу, отец учил меня сам, считая, что больше знаний, чем чтение и письмо, мне в лапшичной все равно не понадобится. Говорил, что экономит мое время, своей школы в Коулуне не было, пришлось бы выбираться в город, а отец не был готов так долго работать без помощника. До знакомства с Юншенем я никогда не покидал стены Коулуна. До знакомства с Юншенем я никогда этого не хотел. 

Юншень рассказывал мне про места, где ему довелось побывать, про горы и бурные реки, про леса. Я никогда не видел леса, не видел бурных горных рек, не ходил по улицам, где могут ездить машины. Моим миром были стены моего города-крепости, извилистые темные проходы, переплетения проводов и столбов, светящиеся рекламы, белье, развешанное по тесным балконам и нишам, стоматологические кабинеты, становившиеся все грязнее по мере приближения к центру. Цирюльни. Бордели. Притоны, где можно было легко купить героин и не только. Красноватый свет ночных фонарей, резкий душный запах грязной воды, текущей по ступеням бесконечных переходов. Плоские крыши, которые заменяли детям детскую площадку, а взрослым — парк, пляж и театр. На крышах ругались, бегали, играли, гуляли. За крышами по ночам светился ночной Гонконг. Над ними ревели самолеты, разворачивающиеся на посадку. Если бы не самолеты, я уверен, Коулун вырос бы не на четырнадцать этажей вверх, а на сотню, подпер бы небо, как огромный термитник. В детстве я верил, что надо просто подпрыгнуть посильнее и получится схватить самолет за крыло, а потом улететь вместе с ним далеко-далеко. 

Город стен был моим миром, который я знал как часть себя. Весь мир был миром Юншеня. И мы радостно открывали наши миры друг другу. Я водил его в самые темные углы, которые открыл еще ребенком. Учил его, как говорить, как ходить. Как почувствовать, что ведро с грязной водой вот-вот выплеснут на улицу. Как узнать, какой стоматолог дешевле, но лучше всех. Где проходят незаконные бои. Где продают ворованные вещи. 

Единственное, что я не показал ему — бордели. Потому что мы давно уже целовались, дрочили друг другу в маленьком закутке за кухней. Очень старались не разбудить отца. Когда мой язык исследовал его рот, когда он обхватывал ладонью оба наших члена и ритмично, медленно дрочил, а я мечтал вплавиться в него, стать с ним одним целым, идеальным человеком, который будет знать все обо всем мире. 

Я знал, что Юншень толкает наркоту из Коулуна в Гонконге. Я знал, что за это светит смертная казнь. Но в Коулуне он был в безопасности. Полиция не имела здесь власти. Что до моральной стороны вопроса, в Коулуне почти никто не кололся. Все шло на экспорт. Я подавал лапшу, кто-то свежевал мясо, кто-то лечил зубы, кто-то продавал себя, кто-то фасовал героин, а кто-то, в том числе и Юншень, выносил его за пределы города. Каждый был при своем деле. 

Однажды Юншень позвал меня в кино. Я знал, что такое кино, но никогда его не видел, да и о том, что я ни разу не выходил за пределы Коулуна, говорить было неловко, поэтому я просто старался выглядеть уверенно. Хотя Юншень все равно догадался. Он вообще был очень проницательный. Проницательность и умение быстро ориентироваться не раз спасали ему жизнь. Кино поразило меня. Я никогда не видел ничего красивее, я почти не запомнил, о чем был фильм, видел только картинку, не вдумываясь в смысл. Это почти как смотреть на ночной Гонконг с крыш Коулуна. Только лучше. В зале было темно, мы держались за руки, а мои глаза ужасно слезились, потому что я боялся моргать. 

Юншень уже почти прижился в Коулуне, научился ориентироваться в перекрестье коридоров, снял койку, огороженную металлической сеткой от десяти таких же коек, рядом с фабрикой рыбных шариков. Все его вещи, кожа и волосы теперь имели отчетливый рыбный запах. Он завел знакомства, по-прежнему ужинал в нашей лапшичной, мы по-прежнему уединялись в моем закутке по ночам, но он все еще не стал здесь своим. Несмотря на, как я понял уже много позже, странность и иногда чудовищность наших порядков для чужаков, в Коулуне люди жили простой, тихой и традиционной жизнью. Не платили налогов, не пускали в город полицию, незаконно подключались к электроэнергии, а еще вступали в браки, рожали детей, нянчили внуков, работали и умирали. Пятьдесят тысяч человек на двух с половиной гектарах земли. В тот год о расселении уже начали говорить всерьез, поэтому мы все крепче держались друг за друга. Юншень в этот традиционный мир не вписывался. Слишком красивый, слишком свободный. Слишком чужой. Широкие улицы, бурные реки. Впрочем, деваться ему было некуда. Я понял, что он то ли уже попался, то ли мог попасться, а Коулун укрывал всех. 

Мне хотелось дать Юншеню что-то в ответ. Что-то такое же невыносимо прекрасное, как кино. Поэтому однажды вместо привычного закутка за кухней я поманил Юншеня за собой. На улицу. Ночью переходы между домами освещались только неоновыми вывесками бесчисленных лавочек, поэтому Юншеню они казались коридорами в иные миры. Я вел его долгой запутанной дорогой в одно тайное место, которое до этого не показывал никому. Мой самый большой секрет.

Не знаю, почему об этой крыше никто не знал. Это был самый-самый край западной части Коулуна, небольшую квадратную площадку на краю здания от остальных крыш удачно загораживали какие-то большие металлические конструкции, на которых крепились антенны. Если не знать о небольшой дыре между ними, на этот кончик крыши вообще невозможно было попасть. Я нашел это место еще подростком, притащил туда старое одеяло и большой кусок поролона, который украл у соседки. В Коулуне, где невозможно было остаться одному и собственная кровать и стена считались роскошью, которую имел не каждый, площадка три на четыре метра, скрытая от людских глаз, казалась настоящим сокровищем. С угла открывался невероятно красивый вид на Гонконг. Я мог часами смотреть, как вечер опускается на город, как дымка скрывает верх небоскребов, как загораются огни, как наступает ночь, как ездят внизу машины и ходят люди. Я был совсем один вместе со всем миром одновременно. Все эти годы я больше всего боялся, что про мое место кто-то узнает и оно перестанет быть только моим. Теперь я сам вел туда Юншеня. 

Ночь была ветреной, оказалось тяжело даже просто стоять, выпрямившись во весь рост, но меня это не смущало. Кажется, Юншеня тоже. Он во все глаза таращился на Гонконг, который никогда не видел с такого ракурса. Наконец я смог показать ему что-то по-настоящему стоящее. Я вытащил из-под металлических ящиков свой потрепанный поролон и одеяло, мы сели, прижались к друг другу, и всматривались в перемигивающиеся огни. Не знаю, о чем думал Юншень, может быть, о наркотиках, а может, о других городах, в которых ему довелось побывать, я же как всегда чувствовал себя наедине со всем миром. Только теперь я сам был не одинок. 

Мы начали целоваться, прижимались друг к другу крепче, чтобы ветер не мог до нас добраться, но потом перестали чувствовать его холод. Наконец-то мы могли не сдерживаться. Вокруг нас был весь Гонконг, но не было никого, кто мог бы что-то услышать. Я наконец-то смог отсосать Юншеню и слышать его гортанные короткие стоны, которые он обычно сдерживал, вцепившись зубами в собственную руку. Я крепко сжимал губы, насаживался на головку, втягивал член глубже, стараясь почувствовать каждый миллиметр, каждую венку, ощущая языком горький солоноватый вкус. Я гладил руками поджарый живот Юншеня, перекатывал в руках его яйца, как будто играл шарами гантань. Он дрожал, глухо стонал и извивался под моими руками. Наконец он оттолкнул меня, но тут же подхватил и попросил встать на колени. Я развернулся лицом к огням. Обычно наш трах был быстрым, тихим и очень аккуратным, ни одного лишнего звука, лишнего движения, всегда на полу в темном углу, потому что скрипучей кровати мы не могли доверять. Если поцелуи — то только тихие и легкие, если минет, то только очень быстрый. Сейчас мы могли позволить себе все. Юншень перехватил меня под грудью и входил резко, глубоко, до характерного шлепка, я вскрикивал с каждым толчком, казалось, что он сейчас проткнет меня насквозь. Одной рукой я вцепился в его ладонь, другой — в одеяло, передо мной разворачивалась панорама ночного Гонконга.Казалось, что это город вторгается в меня, во все органы чувств — огнями в глаза, свистом ветра в уши, и изнутри меня тоже наполняет сам город. Я чувствовал себя богом на вершине мира и первый раз кончил, не прикасаясь к собственному члену. Руки подломились, я упал на одеяло, и Юншень с гортанным криком кончил вслед за мной. Мы провели на крыше целую ночь, до самого рассвета. Не отлипали друг от друга, целовались, гладили, щипали, оставляли метки. Я наконец сделал то, что давно хотел — защекотал Юншеня до криков, слез и просьб о пощаде. Еще несколько дней после ночи на крыше мне тяжело было сидеть и ходить, а Юншень прятал под высоким воротом темные засосы. Это было почти так же волшебно, как кино. Пускай я потерял свое секретное место, но точно приобрел нечто большее. 

Коулун окончательно расселили в девяносто четвертом. Я переехал с отцом в квартиру, которую нам дали, но совершенно не представлял, что мне теперь там делать. Без соседей, без знакомых, без своих магазинов, лавочек и стоматологических кабинетов бывшие жители города стен были словно сироты. Они не умели и уже не хотели жить по-новому. 

Мы с Юншенем ходили смотреть, как разрушают Коулун. Я ыидел, что разрушая его, убивают что-то огромное и древнее. Как будто убивают огромного старого дракона. Я больше не хотел жить в Гонконге. Через неделю Юншень сказал, что купил нам билеты в Аргентину.

У нас начиналась совсем другая жизнь.


	2. Коллажи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я никогда не была в Азии, поэтому весь визуал - заслуга нежно любимого мной Вонга Кар Вая. Фотки реальные, ну и в общем да, по ним я и писала. Где-то прямо прямые описания.


End file.
